A 'Bow' Tied Friendship
by Karasu-kun
Summary: Legolas' inner child comes out when he suddenly decided that it would be funny to tie little ribbons in Gimili's hair while he was sleeping. How will Gimili react? With bitter-ness? Or maybe with a bit of amusement? Find out.


^_^ This is my first LOTR fan-fic. It was inspired by several Japanese fan- arts that I happened to come across on the net! XD I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
A 'Bow' Tied Friendship  
  
The tranquility of the night fell upon the little clearing in the forest, the hobbits, human, dwarf, and elf had decided to call it a day and stop to rest for the night. Everyone had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.everyone except Legolas. The Elvin prince was still wide-awake, leaning back against a large boulder, his arms draped loosely over his knees. His beautiful blue eyes were focused strait ahead, toward the direction of the other side of the clearing, Gimili being just a little distance in front and to the side of him, sound asleep leaning against a tree stump.  
  
Legolas continued to stair at nothing in particular for an extended few minutes, many thoughts running through his head. And then, suddenly and absentmindedly, he turned his focus over to the sleeping dwarf on the ground near him, an idea popping into his head instantly. However, this idea had nothing to do with anything he had been thinking about, but he knew that it would be well worth while if he performed it just this once and never again.  
  
Getting a slight smile across his face, he slowly sat up to a crouch and quietly snuck over to the dwarf, being extra careful not to snap any sticks or crumble any leaves under his feet. Being quite successful in his quiet crouched walk over, he had finally found his way over behind Gimili, slowly and quietly taking a few strands of the dwarfs puffed, curly hair into his gentle hands. Taking a few long, slender pieces of colored Elvish cloth from around his sword sheaths and quiver, he wrapped one of them around the strand of Gimili's hair, neatly tying it into a perfect bow. He continued this procedure with a few more strands of the dwarf's hair and some more of the colored cloth that he had.  
  
About ten to twenty minutes later, Legolas quietly stood up and stepped back some, having moved over in front of Gimili when he had tied a few pieces of cloth into his beard as well. The elf chuckled quietly to himself as he admired his masterpiece. Never had he done anything so foolish to anyone before, well.anything to that extreme. The now satisfied Legolas now reclaimed his spot over by the boulder and sat down just as quietly as he had left, leaned back against the boulder and looked up at the stars, his quiet chuckling fading into a peaceful, serine smile as he allowed sleep to take him over at last.  
  
Early dawn had finally reached the clearing; the stars were then fading from the sky as the sun shined her beautiful face upon the earth, slowly rising in the east. Aragorn had gotten up before the crack of dawn to take a long walk through the forest, to return a while later, and the hobbits were still fast asleep, huddled in a little group near a bush. The Elvin prince was still peacefully sleeping just as the hobbits were, the little morning sun that shone into the clearing not fazing him in the least bit.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud yell, which seemed of agitated anger, over near the stream, that broke the serine silence of the forest. Legolas, now having forced himself awake, sprang up to his feet, thinking that it was a distress call. Without any hesitation he darted off into the forest and over to the nearby spring, about to jump into action, but he suddenly stopped behind a few trees, looking over to the little figure by the stream.  
  
Sure enough, there stood Gimili, his puffed, curly hair still in bows. It was obvious that he had known who had done such a deed to him, there was only one in the whole group who would have the gall to commit such a thing. "DARN ELF!" he shouted as he looked away from the stream in a fit of fury.  
  
Legolas, having a feeling of regret and humor all at the same time, came out from behind the bushes and trees and over to the stream where the angry dwarf was furiously trying to rip the perfect bows out of his puffy hair. "Gimili." Legolas said in a soft tone.  
  
The enraged dwarf whirled around glaring up at the elf, wishing right then that he could set him on fire with his deathly glare. "What do ye want now?! Look what ye did to me hair! I'll never get these out as long as I live! You elves are nothing but trouble-making annoyances!" he said making a few hand movements towards Legolas and himself while he ranted.  
  
The Elf all of the sudden had a broad smile across his face, he was trying so hard not to laugh, but it almost seemed impossible by this time. Seeing Gimili with bows tied into his hair was not only funny, but quite amusing and rather cute in its own way. He let out a very soft and light snicker as he tried to speak without laughing, "I am sorry my dear friend. It was in the late night when the idea came to me-" he stopped letting out a light laugh.  
  
Now even more so enraged thanks to Legolas' laughing, he glared even harder at the elf, "Ye did it just to get on me nerves didn't ye? Ye like seeing me run a muck, don't ye? And most of all.ye like to make fun of me, don't ye? Well I don't think I like the like of ye anymore! Ye darn elf!" he roared, feeling the need to charge forward at the tall elf and give him a few blows to his pretty face.  
  
Legolas, still overcome with laughter, finally lightened up to a light fit of chuckles, as he tried to speak clearly without stuttering, "I'm not making fun of you, my dear friend.", he said while finally ceasing to chuckle, but the same smile lay upon his face. He reached over and fixed one of the bows that had nearly been ripped out of Gimili's hair, "It's.cute", he exclaimed in a humorous yet serious tone.  
  
At that, Gimili's anger seemed to leave him.had the Elvin prince actually complimented him? Or was it just of humor and enjoyment. "Ye just saying that so I won't stay mad at ye. You dirty, annoying elf." he said almost halfheartedly, half hoping that the elf had complimented him.  
  
"No, I'm serious.", the smiling elf replied abruptly, placing his hands on his hips the look on his face becoming a bit more serious, to prove his statement to be true.  
  
The dwarf blushed lightly, thinking that it was silly, but he actually liked the fact that Legolas thought that it looked.in the very least 'cute', "Err. Thank ye, I guess. Though if ye ever do anything like this again.I'll have to strangle ye until you wish ye were dead." He said jokingly with meaningful warning. He knew very well that Legolas wasn't the type to play practical jokes every day.  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement, "You have my word. I will never again act in such a childish manner. You have my greatest apologies for this one time." He said, the smile not fading in the least bit. "Now, shall we go back to camp and get ready to go? We have a long journey ahead of us today", the elf pointed out as he turned slowly and began walking back into the woods and towards the clearing.  
  
Gimili nodded and trailed behind his tall friend the elf, knowing little of what was to come along the great journey to Mordor. It would certainly be teamwork, determination, and most importantly, friendship that would get them through.  
  
END ^_^ 


End file.
